Perfecta OneShot
by Nune
Summary: No se puede resumir esto ? xD


_Hola :3_

_Aquí vengo con otra de mis locas ideas fruto de una mente desequilibrada (?) xDD_

**_Disclaimer_**_: Todo pertenece a Jotaká, nada es mío salvo el argumento :3_

_Dedicado a dos personas. La primera, Julia, por ser la Padma más adorable que existe. La segunda, Sandra, por ser la primera persona que manifestó en "voz alta" (por escrito xD) su afición hacia esta pareja._

_Y, como siempre, mil gracias a Ana por betear. Te quiero._

* * *

**Perfecta**

Acaba de terminar el que ha sido su último examen del año. En realidad, el último examen de todos los que había hecho en Hogwarts. El séptimo curso está llegando a su fin y Penélope Clearwater no puede sentirse más satisfecha de lo bien que le ha ido. Sabe que obtendrá buenas calificaciones, ha trabajado muy duro para ello y tiene la seguridad de que podrá optar a estudiar lo que más le apetezca a partir de ahora, aunque aún no tenga muy claro el qué.

Llega a su Sala Común y logra entrar respondiendo, sin problemas, a la pregunta. Está bastante cansada, el examen de Pociones se ha alargado más de lo que creía. Deja que la mochila resbale hasta el suelo y se sienta en uno de los butacones, soltando un profundo suspiro, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo ha ido?

La voz la saca de sus pensamientos, porque pensaba que no había nadie más allí. Venía tan ensimismada pensando en su futuro que ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de más personas. Penélope alza la vista y Padma Patil le dedica una sonrisa radiante.

-Ha ido bien. Creo que puedo considerarme libre de Hogwarts.

Le devuelve la sonrisa y asiente satisfecha. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y se acurruca, dominada por el cansancio. Padma se acerca a ella y se sienta en uno de los brazos del sofá, acariciándole los oscuros tirabuzones a la chica. Se crean unos minutos de silencio que ninguna de las dos se atreve a romper. Eso es algo que aprecian la una de la otra, tener la capacidad de mantenerse calladas, en absoluto silencio, sin sentir la imperiosa necesidad de tener que decir algo.

-Te voy a echar de menos el año que viene.

Ha sido Padma quien ha hablado, prácticamente susurrando. Penélope asiente y se muerde el labio inferior, porque ella estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, pero las palabras sonaban demasiado pobres dentro de su cabeza, demasiado insignificantes. Pero pronunciadas por Padma siempre tienen un significado especial. Sabe que no debería hablar, que debería callarse, porque se lo ha prometido a Dumbledore, pero no puede contenerse, así que inclina la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-El año que viene serás tú la prefecta de Ravenclaw.

Las caricias de Padma se detienen, está claro que la noticia la ha pillado por sorpresa. Ante su silencio, Penélope decide seguir hablando.

-Todos los prefectos tuvimos una reunión con Dumbledore hace un par de días. Ya sabes, para felicitarnos por nuestro trabajo y todo ese rollo. Nos preguntó nuestra opinión acerca de quién nos gustaría que tomase nuestro lugar. Le di tu nombre y estuvo de acuerdo.

La boca de Padma forma una graciosa "o" de incredulidad. Penélope la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que va a empezar con esa clase de tonterías de que ella no sirve para semejante responsabilidad.

-Penny... Yo no voy a ser capaz de hacerlo bien, no es una buena idea.

Bingo. La conoce tanto. Ahora mismo le diría un millón de cosas. Cosas como que se deje de estupideces, que no tendrá ningún problema en hacer un buen trabajo. De hecho, lo hará mucho mejor que ella misma; lo hará a la perfección. Porque Padma es perfecta en todo, ¿por qué no iba a serlo también en esto? Pero en vez de decirle lo maravillosa que es y que superará todas las contrariedades, se limita a sonreír y decir:

-Tú tranquila, no es tan complicado.

Y ahí está otra vez esa complicidad. No hace falta decir más, no hace falta que Penélope exprese en voz alta todo lo que está pensando, porque Padma lo comprende en cuestión de segundos.

Nuevamente unos instantes de silencio, un breve e inocente roce de labios. Ese eterno juego entre las dos, ese _yo te busco, yo me dejo encontrar, porque sé lo que siento con sólo mirarte, pero da demasiado miedo hablar de ello, no vaya a ser que sea una vaga ilusión y acabe desvaneciéndose al nombrarla. Y me gusta esta extraña sensación, a sabiendas de que ni tú ni yo vamos a hacer preguntas estúpidas intentando poner un estúpido nombre a lo que sea que haya entre nosotras. _Pero no es una sensación extraña.

Es una sensación perfecta.

* * *

_Hasta aquí ^^ Hazme feliz y haz click en el botoncito verde de abajo :3_


End file.
